


Secrets

by Saraste



Series: Christmas fics 2014 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Winter, Yule season, magical procreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sleigh ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

There was nothing harry enjoyed more than this: a snowy winter day with his man at his side and a fur over their feet with a keep-warm charm making extra sure neither of their toes froze or fell off.

 

Draco was uncharacteristically snuggly against him, burrowing against Harry's side, with Harry's arm slung about his slender shoulders covered with an high quality winter-cloak.

 

The snow swooshed under the sleigh as they streamed across the snowy scenery, both lost in their own heads yet always, _always, mindful_ of the other being present. There were small touches, mostly unintentional, born out of years of connecting with one another, learning each other: loving each other.

 

“Why so snuggly?” Harry finally asks after they've been silent longer than ever.

 

Draco sighs and leans closer to Harry. “Just a lot of stuff at work and...”

 

Harry waits, not wanting to be too forward, wanting to let Draco say whatever is in his mind on his own time. So he doesn't say 'And? What? Tell me what's wrong?' Even when he want's to.

 

“Well, it worked,” Draco finally huffs. 

 

Finally, eventually, unexpectedly. It everything whirls around in Harry's head because he knows what Draco means, knows full well what it means for the two of them. Two will become three. It's the most perfect present Harry could have hoped for.

 

He has to kiss Draco, there and then, in the sleigh, when they hurry through the snowy landscape on a romantic ride to nowhere.


End file.
